Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus is a fictional kaiju (giant monster) featured in the 1975 Japanese tokusatsu film Terror of Mechagodzilla, the fifteenth Godzilla film to be produced by Toho, and the last film of the Showa era. Titanosaurus was physically as powerful as Mechagodzilla, making him one of the most strongest Showa kaiju. He fought Godzilla before Mechagodzillla, but was defeated after Mechagodzilla was destroyed. Powers Beyond sheer strength and size, Titanosaurus's only power is ability to create a powerful windblasts on land and whirlpools in the water, by waving its fish-finned tail. While this may seem to be rather an odd power for an undersea creature, it does seem like a natural-enough movement pattern for a swimmer. In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus has a sonic beam, which is ironic, considering that sonic energy is what lead to the downfall of his movie counterpart. This probably explains his vulnerability to outside sonic waves; it disrupts the sonic waves he emits himself to navigate in deep-sea environments. Once he was brain-controlled, Titanosaurus turned from a shy dinosaur to a evil monster sent to do evil deeds against humanity by the aliens and Doctor Mafune. History An amphibious dinosaur found in the Pacific Ocean, the character appeared only once, as one of two antagonists in the film. Titanosaurus shares its name with a real dinosaur species, though they do not share much beyond nomenclature; the real Titanosaurus was a land-dwelling sauropod, while the one featured in Mechagodzilla is a deep-sea dwelling creature who sports a fin on his tail and along his back. It does have rather a long neck for a kaiju, perhaps homage to its namesake. In Terror of Mechagodzilla, a mad scientist named Shinji Mafune (portrayed by Akihiko Hirata) becomes so obsessed with studying the brain patterns of marine life that he loses his academic credentials and is cast out from the scientific community. Quickly, descending into madness, Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, after it attacks a submarine investigating the remains of the destroyed Mechagodzilla, from the previous film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. The normally peaceful Titanosaurus becomes a frightening, intense monster, and when Dr. Mafune rebuilds Mechagodzilla, both monsters combine their forces, to begin Mafune's revenge on humanity. Both are ultimately defeated by Godzilla. At first, Godzilla arrived at Tokyo to save the people and help the military, thinking that he can take down Titanosaurus more easily without the robot Mechagodzilla. However, Titanosaurus was even more powerful than anyone could have imagined without superpowers. The INTERPOL Agency figured out if Titanosaurus is exposed to supersonic waves, then Godzilla will have more energy to defeat Mechagodzilla. After Katsura committed suicuide, the mechanic villain Mechagodzilla no longer was controlled since Godzilla pulled off his head, making him blind. Godzilla immediately destroyed Mechagodzilla by aiming his atomic breath at the robot's body and defeated Titanosaurus with two shots of atomic breath after the dinosaur was shot by several waves on his body's attached device, the Supersonic Wave Oscillator. The world was saved by Godzilla for the eighth time. It is unknown if Titanosaurus actually survived this impact; it is likely he was killed off by Godzilla eventually or he survived and was back for Godzilla: Unleashed to join mutant forces of Spacegodzilla to destroy the GDF (Godzilla Unleashed)] or he went back to get revenge on Godzilla. Toons Titanosaurus also appears back in the non-commercial website cartoons of Toho Kingdom. He appears to be pretty much unintelligent, crazy, and strange at all types of situations. He owns a Used-Car store at Mafune's Place in Ogasawa Boulevard. He also accused Monster X that his voice is a mediocore & bad parody of a villainous character from SpongeBob Squarepants (Plankton). He also mentions the trouble about global warming. The Titanosaurus character has not appeared in any films since, aside from a brief flashback during the opening credits of 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. Trivia * Titanosaurus is technically not evil since he was mind-controlled in Terror of Mechagodzilla. Some of the characters in the film also mention that Titanosaurus has a calm nature and would normally not attack. In Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus only joins the mutants to stop the GDF from attacking him. Also, in the original script of Terror of Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus was supposed to be actually two different monsters who would later combine into Titanosaurus; but because of budget problems, Toho was only able to make the Titanosaurus suit and not the two other monsters. * As a joke, most fans feel that Titanosaurus' roar is that of a mutated elephant! Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs